Ulysses Archer (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Truck stop owner; Truck driver | Education = College degree | Origin = Human with Cybernetic skull | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Milgrom; Herb Trimpe | First = US 1 #1 | HistoryText = Ulysses Solomon Archer is a trucker from America. After his parents, also truckers, were killed in an accident, he and his brother were taken in by Poppa Wheelie and Wide Load Annie at the Short Stop Diner . After attending college, he was run off the road by the Highwayman, and the top part of his skull was replaced by an experimental alloy, which gave him the ability to pick up certain radio frequencies. Vowing to track down the Highwayman, he uses his College skills to customise his truck with weapons to aid him in this. Later, he and the staff of the Short Stop are transported into space, where it became the Star Stop, after winning a race against his brother to become a trucker for Al and his species . Having dated Taryn O’Connell, he later married Mary McGrill and had a son when the former chose to stay on Earth. Xemnu tried to convert US’s son into his own race, but was stopped by the Sensational She-Hulk . When Spragg attacked the Star Stop, he recalled the Sensational She-Hulk to battle him and helped her defeat Spragg . Later, responding to a distress call from Taryn and Razorback, he is captured by Skrulls, along with Sensational She-Hulk and Weezi, and later is present when Sensational She-Hulk switches body with Weezi . Danielle Cage Archer was one of the many applicants for nanny to Luke Cage and Jessica Jones' daughter, Danielle Cage. | Powers = | Abilities = College-Level Engineer: Archer has a college education that makes him incredibly proficient with engineering, such as being able to outfit his truck with various gadgets, and make a remote control for it out of a silver dollar. Skilled Driver: Archer is a skilled truck driver, having won several road races, beaten various villains in road fights, and even outraced a blimp. Proficent Fighter: Archer is able to go toe-to-toe with people much stronger and larger then himself, and win. Metal-Plated Skull: After a crash, most of Archer's cranium was replaced with highly-durable metal to protect his brain, said plate can now be used to give lethal headbutts, and tune into CB Radio transmissions, changing the channels by touching the fillings in his teeth with his tongue. | Strength = | Weaknesses = His metal head plate is susceptible to magnets and electronic scrambling devices, which can impart his cognitive functions, it also makes him more susceptible to hypnotism. | Equipment = Silver Dollar Remote: A remote hidden inside a Silver Dollar that allows him to remotely control his truck. Gum: After an encounter with the villain Midnight he claims to always carry a stick of gum, since the metal foil allowed him to free himself from her 'Hypno-Whip' by making it touch his fillings and blasting his mind with massive amounts of CB feedback. | Transportation = Truck: Archer uses a highly self-modified truck that contains various weapons, gadgets and defensive measures that can all be activated from his dashboard, or remotely by his Silver Dollar Remote. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}